Stalker
by MARSisred07
Summary: Sakuno is being stalked... again. And as it seems, the stalker may even stand a chance. Oh no! How would things go? Will Ryoma get himself involved in any way?


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis – not mine. :D**

* * *

**STALKER**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Since the start of the week before, Sakuno has the feeling that someone is stalking her… again. Yes, again. So basically, this is nothing new to her. How many time have she been stalked anyway?

By the start of freshmen high school alone, she has been pursued twice or thrice already. And it hasn't even been three months for that matter. However, it doesn't necessarily mean that she loves being stalked that she lets it happen every time. In the first place, she never wished for that.

Although many people, particularly girls, are very insecure and envious of her to have many suitors, for her it wasn't something to be jealous about, actually its other way around.

Some boys would practically confess to her, if so unlucky, one after another. It's the biggest redundancy of her life. However it's not the worst thing to happen. There are these types of guys who prefer admiring her from afar that end up stalking her, most of which were the same guys who confessed and were rejected. And of course, it freaks her out, not only because of their distracting presence but also because of their tendency to document every of her move, particularly when she's in the most off guard moments.

But lately, she can't deny the fact that the number of boys confessing and stalking her drastically dropped. So now, she's wondering if the blessing has come to an end that she is being stalked again, much to her dismay.

Right now, she is standing by the station waiting for the next train. And since she left the school, she feels that someone is following her. Well, it's much like she has developed a keener sixth sense from experiences so she can accurately tell that she is indeed being stalked. But whoever that stalker may be this time, for sure, he doesn't know what is in store for him. Unfortunately, Sakuno's best friend is in charge of revealing his identity. Well, this is the first time the plan will be executed, "Operation Mask off the Stalker" as Tomoka has named it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Tomo-chan… I-I'm being stalked… again," Sakuno gaspingly announced, better yet greeted her friend. _

"_Is that why you are panting hard?"_

"_Positive."_

"_How is it this time?" _

"_Huh? W-What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, how does he stalk you? Is it like when he follows you around?" _

"_Yes, around, from way home to way back. Today's the fifth day he's doing that. And good thing I always meets R-Ryoma-kun h-halfway every time. And then I would feel a bit safer." Sakuno continuously explained. _

"_Could it be that Ryoma is the stalker? Hmm…" Tomoka thoughtfully pondered. _

"_Tomo-chan, this is not that best time to kid."_

"_Who told you I'm kidding? Besides, I was just considering, I wasn't affirming… YET" _

"_T-Tomo-chan! You know very well that that thing is lightyears away from happening. I-It's so out of his character to… to do such a thing. Besides, why would he do that when he's not even interested in… in me?" the last two word fading. _

"_Whatever, Saku-chan. It's also not the best time for your sentiments. You are BEAUTIFUL, that, I affirm, and I see no reason why he wouldn't even, just a bit, like you… unless… you know why. But as of now, I guess, it's no use to argue about whose interested with whom. The best thing to be doing is to mask off this stalker and cease his stalking taken to a higher level… I have a plan." Tomoka effortlessly clarified. _

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

…That puts us up to this scene where the stalker is supposed to be stalked by the best friend of the girl being followed around but everything turns up into a mess since from the start, the stalker wasn't or can't be identified, _"Why the hell are there just so many suspicious guys in the school?"_ Tomoka inwardly whined as she utterly takes note of the possible guys who could be suspect to the crime.

And here comes the train. People starts gathering up near the edge of the platform. "Oh no! No! No! NOOO!" Tomoka started shouting for her hard work of taking note of the possible suspects went to nothing. Everyone starts moving into the train and she happens to be so distant from the platform. She did her best to wriggle through the crowd but she wasn't lucky enough to get into the train. "OH GREAT!" she disappointedly uttered to herself. Not only did she lose track of Sakuno, she also lost the chance of masking off the stalker (eventhough she doesn't even know who the stalker is to start with).

She quickly got hold of her phone and dialed her friend's number, "Saku-chan. I'm sorry. I guess, we have to resort to plan B. I totally lost track of you and uhmm… your stalker, whoever that might be."

"It's alright Tomo-chan, besides, I guess, he's not stalking me today from here on to my house. I don't feel any weird presence anymore."

"Oh really?... I mean. Yeah. You're right. I actually also didn't find any suspicious person following you. Hahahah-"

"It's so like you, Tomo-chan… to be so keen, I mean. Anyway, we have plan B?"

"Hmm. I'm currently formulating it."

"I see. Oh! Tomo-chan, one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Have you removed you disguise yet?"

"uhh. No, not yet. Why?" The red-haired wonders as she scans her "disguise" – hat, shades and coat.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe it's you that the people find suspicious…?" And with that, Tomoka scans the vicinity and the people are indeed looking at her accusingly.

"O-Of course not. Anyway, I better hang-up now Saku-chan. Bye" And she cut the line off.

She sighs removing her disguise.

"Tomo-chan?" someone called from behind. She turned around, "Sempai Momo!"

"Yeah. What's with the getup?" Momoshiro noticed.

"Uhh. Nothing, just trying a new fashion statement."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, is this your way home? It's my first time seeing you around here."

"Uhh. No."

"So what are you doing he- oh! Let me guess, with the getup, I can say you're stalking someone, are you not?" his violet orbs pointing accusing looks on the subject.

"E-eh? N-no! You're mistaken! It's not like that! I was – " and she was cut off by the growl in her sempai's stomach.

"Oops. Tennis practices sure tired me up." He admitted, "Why don't we discuss it in a more decent place. Let's go to the burger chain. My treat!"

* * *

"So? That's what happened huh?" Momoshiro understood as he places the tray with their food and takes the vacant seat in front of Tomoka.

"Yep! That's how things turned out this way." Concluding her story about the stalker blah blah blah.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have heard quite a lot about Sakuno being stalked, but I never imagined that it's this frequent. It may be so creepy on her part, don't you think?"

"You bet! That's why I decided to help her out now. But as far as I'm concerned, I know these occurrences have lied low lately, so I don't know if the luck has been dispelled and her stalkers are making their come backs."

"Really? Well, we can't really avoid things like this y'know. You're friend's just happen to be irresistibly cute." The spike head plainly explained.

"Sempai Momo?"

"Yes?" he looked up to the caller.

"Are you interested with my best friend?" She accused while inching forward to the subject of the interrogation.

"E-eeeh? C'mon! Don't kid me. I mean, you know I have a girlfriend, don't you? Besides, Sakuno-chan is like a younger sister to me. PLUS, I don't mess with someone else's girl."

"Someone else's girl? What do you mean?" her eyes widened as soon.

Momoshiro, upon realizing what he just said, looks as astounded as the red haired.

Good thing Momoshiro's phone sure knows great timing - it's ringing. He flipped it open to answer the call.

"Ann!"

"_Are practices over?"_

"Yeah. Sorry for the delay. I'm going there now."

"_Alright. See you!"_ and Momoshiro hang-up.

"uhh. Tomo-chan. I'm sorry but I have to go now." turning his attention to the red haired.

"Ehh? But you haven't answered my question yet. What does 'someone else's girl' mean?"

"Oh that! I just mean, I have my girl so she might be someone else's… right?" he retorted sounding even unsure with his own words. He stands up and gathers his things and before he starts for the door, "Anyhow, I'll see what I can do about that. I'll also ask Ann for some pieces of advice."

As he starts walking, "Sorry if I cannot escort you even out of the store, I'll treat you again sometime as compensation," He continuously talks not even giving Tomoka a chance, "And I'll maybe I'll call out Horio to send you home," he concluded, teasingly winking while almost running for the door.

Tomoka flinches at the statement and retorted, "Whatever Sempai Momo! You owe me one big explanation for what to you said!" Volume increasing by every word to make sure that her sempai hears everything.

After finishing her sempai's treat, she was left alone wondering for the possible explanations to the statement of the spike headed. Her mind continues to wonder the whole time until she reaches home.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm back… with another story… which was, again, intended to be a one-shot but I obviously failed. So I guess, you have another one of my story to, I hope, anticipate and patiently wait to be updated.

Yes, I know I should be updating my other story but I don't know. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Chapter two coming soon.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? **


End file.
